Batman: Holiday Special 4
by XIVwritings
Summary: Sorry, it's late. A Mother's Day tragedy.


Batman: Holiday Special #4

Wayne Manor, May 5th, Cinco de Mayo, morning. Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle are cuddling while watching Weird Science. Selina tells Bruce, I love this movie, especially the theme. Yeah, Elfman s scores are great. I can imagine him making one for you, Brucie. Bum-Bum-Bum-Buuuuum-Bum. Yeah, meanwhile I m standing triumphantly. I M BATMAN Selina says, imitating Bruce s Batman voice. They begin to laugh but are interrupted by a ringing coming from the Batphone. Bruce walks over and answers the phone in his Batman voice . Hello? Batman? We just received a VHS addressed to you. Gordon responds. I ll be there shortly. Bruce tells him before ending the call. Duty calls? Selina asks. Mhm. Well, good luck, I don t think that I m trusted with the boys in blue. Thanks for understanding. he says before heading into the Batcave, to suit up, via the grandfather clock.

GCPD, 15 minutes later. Gordon is watching the VHS when Batman walks in, Who is this from? GAAH! Why do you always scare me like that? Gordon says while rewinding the tape. It s from Calendar Man. The tape starts with Calendar Man shakely grabbing the camera and clearing his throat. Batman, as you know, today is Cinco de Mayo. Today we celebrate the Mexican army s unlikely victory over the French Empire way back in 1862. The city will be having the usual parade. Thus, I ll put up a wager: if you catch me, I ll surrender myself and quit my terrible ways. The tape ends with him putting on a candy skull mask and messily turning off the camera. We ll have squads of men ready to track him. Gordon says. Keep them with loose follows, we don t want to scare him off. I know. Hey, where d the little Robin go? Batma- Ugh, why do I ever turn my back on you? Batman lunges off the GCPD s rooftop and heads back to the Batcave to review footage.

Gotham City, Cinco de Mayo parade, late evening.  
Bruce Wayne surveys the parade from afar, noticing nothing strange. He applies the latex mask on his face, disguising himself. He leaves his car and begins to casually patrol. Meanwhile, an undercover GCPD officer walks by a crowd to investigate an alley. She sees a man getting beaten with a 2x4. Hey! Stop right there! The man stops and turns, his glasses glare shining. He pulls out a gun and shoots the man he was beating 3 times in the head, never breaking eye contact. She pulls out her gun to shoot him but it jams. The man punches his arm through the window of the door to his left and unlocks it. He runs into the building and starts to traverse through, the officer following him. Back to Bruce, he studies the band and then looks at the skeleton float and notices a slight blinking light. He begins to speak into his wrist, which holds a microphone, Jim, there looks to be some kind of device in a fl-ack! Where? Jim responds. Bruce s been noticed by the killer and has been picked up by his neck, being dragged to an alley. He s thrown to the ground, and within a moment, the killer is ready to bludgeon him. Bruce dodges the first hand groping for his collarbone and raises with a brick in his hand. He slams it down on his attackers foot. Bruce backs away and says into his wrist, The lights coming from a skeleton float! he ends the transmission and attempts to dodge a brick that hits him in the right shoulder. GYAAH! he screams before getting hit in the face. I never thought that I d get to be the one to kill you Matches. Especially after that rumor of your death years back. the attacker says, while blood trickles down from Bruce s nose. He grabs a smoke bomb from his boot and tosses it down. With smoke erupting from the floor, the undercover officer intervenes with a few more officers and the attacker escapes. Bruce shrugs this off and gets to the roof. He suits up and drapes his cowl over his face and runs towards the float. He leaps off the rooftop and grapples on. Batman slices through the skeleton s head with his fins and grabs a small mechanical box with wires in it. Assuming it to be a bomb, Batman calls it in to Gordon, "Call off the parade. There s a bomb. We already called it off, Calendar Man is nowhere to be found. Jim responds. That s alright. I m disarming this. Batman cuts a wire and hears what sounds like a cassette, Hey Batman, you chose to save the people, a wise choice. Have fun dodging this. Calendar Man s voice congratulates Batman. Batman leaps onto another rooftop as a monorail overhead collapses and topples down. He meets with Jim before leaving stating, It was a ruse. He left not to long ago by the looks of it. That man that we found being beaten earlier was another assailant of Day s. He had him tied up but someone else finished him off. I have other matters to attend to. Alright, see ya. Batman heads back to the manor.

May 13th, Mother s Day, Alfred s rented apartment, London, night. Alfred assist Damian with suiting up, handing him his utility belt. Here, Master Damian. Do be careful out there. I know what I m doing Pennyworth. Damian grabs his batgrapple and walks outside, onto the patio. He takes aim at a building and fires, the line is thinner than usual. STOP! You ll surely injure yourself with such reckless actions! Alfred yells while grabbing Damian by the hood. Arghh! What was that for?! The line would have broken with your weight straining it! It s been frayed... somehow. As Damian inspects the line, a burly, bald man bolts in from the patio with a squadron of ninjas following him. He waves his finger in a circle and the ninjas surround Alfred and Damian. It has been a long while, Damian. the bald man states as he unlocks the front door, leading Talia al Ghul in. Thank you, Ubu. she says, her devious eyes staring down her wayward son. The ninjas force Alfred and Damian to their knees. Damian. Talia. How rude. You know that you re never to use your mother s name! You haven t taught him well at all, Alfred. she says with a snarky tone. Alfred mutters, to which she replies, Hm? Are your weak lungs incapable of speech? Damian clicks a small button on his T communicator, while Talia leans towards Alfred. Alfred headbutts her, he then sweeps a ninjas legs and blocks a sword swipe with a fire iron. Across the room, Damian hops onto the shoulders of one ninja and flip kicks him into a wall. He grabs his sword and starts trading hits with 3 ninjas. Ubu points towards Damian, commanding, Detain the bloodson. The elder is mine! He calmly approaches Alfred, cracking his knuckles. I d had hoped I d get this opportunity. Alfred says while heating the fire iron. He flings a steaming coal at Ubu and jabs him in the left shoulder blade. AGGH! You ll regret every action you ve taken! Damian throws his sword into a ninja s shoulder, he then rolls behind one of his opponents and throws him at Ubu. Ubu turns to face Damian while Talia lunges at Alfred with a diamond encrusted scimitar. He does his best to block the offense, knocking her back. You ll pay for your insolence, old man. she says while countering his strike. She breaks through his chest, We warned you, fool. leaving him to die. Damian strikes Ubu in a nerve cluster and tosses a pair of bolas at her blade, trapping it in the fireplace. You shrew! he yells, launching himself off of Ubu and towards Talia. As Damian makes contact with Talia, Squire breaks through a window and darts towards her. The two teens begin battling Talia, giving their all. Alfred crawls to a safe and unlocks it, grabbing a rifle. He takes aim and fires, wounding her. Squire and Damian knockout Talia and run to Alfred. Alfred! Damian says. Damian, here are the keys. Leave while you can. Save No, yourselves. I m not leaving you, I can t just- We must! More of them are on their way! Squire says, interrupting him. She grabs him and runs, leaping off of a building. She swings her grapple at a building and they escape. 


End file.
